gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Herdjati
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Kuruma page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. McJeff (talk) 10:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to San Andreas All we hear is... radio gaga... radio googoo... radio gaga. Karto2287 (talk) 02:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi there, I've been trying to get around to everyone and thank them for contributing to vehicle articles while I was away on holiday. Everyone, including yourself had done a great job, whioch I and I'm quite sure the readers appreciate. If you'll be running GTA Online on Ps3 give me a shaout, thanks again. JBanton (Talk | ) 14:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Why V6? The cartel cruiser has a V8. Why are you saying it's a V6? It says so before but it's wrong. Mike Cui (talk) 06:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Answer: Because it is based on the Bobcat, as we know, the GTA III Bobcat has a V6. No it isn't. It's a large pickup, with a V8. However the back is based off the Bobcat's Toyota design. Mike Cui (talk) 02:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Tracey It's never stated that she is born "circa 1994-95". She bleets that she is 22. Sex noises coming from her room does not mean she is having sex with her brother. Don't add stuff like that again. Tom Talk 17:52, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hahah that was my opinion, sorry about that. Michael Leave Michael's date of birth as it is. Tom Talk 10:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Birth Stop adding speculation birth dates. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) San Andreas Sentinel Please stop saying the San Andreas version of the Sentinel is based on a Toyota Crown. That car looks nothing like a Sentinel. The Sentinel in SA is pretty much the same design used in Vice City and VCS; heavily based on a BMW 7 series with hints of an 80's Honda Accord. FerrariCarr (talk) 22:06, December 13, 2013 (UTC)FerrariCarr Answer: I said it because it looks very much like the Indonesian version of the Crown. I lived in Indonesia and sometimes I like to compare GTA cars with Indonesian/Southeast Asian cars. Herdjati (talk) 07:10, December 14, 2013 (GMT+7)Herdjati Mobile editor Hey there. I've reverted a couple of your edits recently because the mobile editor you seem to be using is messing up a lot of the text, particularly special characters in the infoboxes (e.g. <''' being replaced with '''<) leaving visible code remnants in the page. Not sure if your device will let you preview your change before publishing but it's getting to be a problem (especially when the actual content of your edit was probably valid). Edit: on closer inspection it looks like it's only the Vehichles infobox template. I'm going to have a look and see if I can figure out what is breaking on that template. Smurfynz (talk) 00:50, October 23, 2014 (UTC) It's weird, I still cant figure out why your mobile edits do that to the template. What device are you using? Android/iOS/Windowsphone? I'd like to try and replicate it to see if I can help prevent it. Smurfynz (talk) 00:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm using the UC Browser app on the Windows Phone 8.1. I think the "Lite mode" webpage display seems to cause this problem. Herdjati (talk) 21:08, November 18 2014 (GMT+7) Reminder When a user undo one of your edits, instead of trying to force your info in the page, please try to discuss it with the editor who undo'd your edits (usually it's User:AndreEagle17, for the Shitzu article at least). Thank you for your cooperation, have a nice day. 11:00, December 26, 2014 (UTC)